Albatross-class flagship
The Albatross-class flagship is an extremely powerful heavy warship classification within the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Heavily armored and shielded, the Albatross-class flagship is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Royalist starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. Albatross-class flagships are thought to be the most powerful space-faring vessels ever created for the Royalist Kingdom Navy and seen as the pride of the crown's naval projection. The Albatross-class is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even''' Assault Carriers''' and certainly any enemy vessels, furthermore, are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel over the conflict zone and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays. The''' Albatross-class flagship''' bristled with more than 40,000 weapon emplacements, enough firepower to blast any planetary surface to slag in hours, and a military complement capable of annihilating any ground installation. The Albatross-class's presence alone, however, was enough to frighten an entire small snation into submission. Dimensions Measuring a colossal 170km long, the Albatross-class marked a crowning achievement in starship engineering for both the Royalist Kingdom Navy and Albatross Systems, the warship's designer. The Albatross-class represented the largest traditional starship ever constructed by the Royalist Kingdom Navy at the time. The Albatross-class superstructure resembled an arrowhead from above with an smooth titanium-reinforced alusteel hull and Nano-composite armor, surrounded a massive island of habitable volume in the center of the''' Albatross-class', which accommodated the command, control, operation, and habitat decks. Facilities and accommodations The '''Albatross-class' onboard facilities included the central Engineering section, which managed the various systems that kept the titanic vessel running. The''' Albatross-class''' powerful engines vibrated through the deckplates of Engineering. Ship security was maintained centrally within a large security office, equipped with various control panels and monitoring stations, including a ring of primary panels positioned in the middle of the office. Security cameras provided the office with feeds of various portions of the ship. On the other hand, further crew accommodations aboard the Albatross-class included at least 30 sparsely furnished, nondescript conference/briefing room near the middle of the ship; dining galleys and an officers' mess hall in the command tower;at least one recreational facility in the middle of the ship, populated with games, such as chess, programs playing on video screens lining the walls, and dining tables; and an infirmary, with an adjacent reception area, furnished with chairs and couches for waiting patients. The infirmary offered a level of cleanliness surpassing the rest of the ship to meet the needs and desires necessary for the flagship's medical staff to perform its duties well. Located in the levels immediately above the command bridge within the central command structure was a series of suites designed for the flagship's admiral. Adjacent to the suites was a special escape pod for the admiral's specific use. Small cabins and personal quarters accommodated the rest of the flagship's crew—higher-ranking officers were typically afforded solitary quarters within the command structure, while lower-ranking personnel shared cabins with a roommate. Another area contained the flagship's troop quarters. Like all Albatross-class flagships and Deimos-class destroyers, the flagship was constructed with a special throne room set aside for exclusive use by''' HM The Queen'. From this throne room, the Queen could take control of the Kingdom in whole Crew According to officially available statistics, '''Albatross-class flagships' have at least 2,500,000 naval personnel and enlisted. Counting the Royalist Marine's complement (2,000,000). This would include a Royalist Marine's detachment, starfighter pilots, Royal Engineers, elite ground units, Gurkhas and support craft pilots. Differing from many other Royalist vessels, recreational facilities provided entertainment for off-duty personnel and "guest rooms' could accommodate for royalist VIPs. Complement The''' ' possess at least 20 expansive hangar bays, capable of transporting large numbers of VF-7's fighters', '''Mamba GR-4N II dropships' and boarding craft. The Albatross-class typically carried a standard wing of 20.000 Naval Air Squadrons, for a total of 400,000''' VF-7's starfighters alongside more than 800.000 Mamba GR-4N II Dropships with all their respective variants, including support naval vessels. The attack hangar was located on the underside on the ship and was guarded by a set of armored doors. VF-7s fighter service and refueling bays, and VF-7s launch hangars surrounded the main hangar. VF-7s were launched from cycling racks and pilots boarded from overhead gantries and were released into space as they disengaged from the front position in the rack. Armament A typical '''Albatross-class flagship' carries the following armament: *12 x''' Albatross Magnetic Accelerator Cannon''' which is able to fire one round per charge. The MAC runs between one- and two-thirds of a frigate's total length. *12,000 x Spectra-classs Nuclear Missiles serves as heavy ordinance. *15,000 x Aldaris missile pods which carry around thirty missiles per pod, adding up to a total of 240,000 missiles. *30,000 x''' Albatross 50mm point defense guns function as the last line of defense against single ships and incoming missiles. *8,000 x Albatross Twin Defensive Rail Gun Turrets'''